El Ensueño de una Bella Durmiente
by fiorelli210
Summary: El desespero de no poder moverse sin saber el por que llevará a Manuela a una indagación profunda de su entorno y su propia persona descubriendo amores, hechos inéditos, persecuciones y fatales accidentes. One-Shot ArgChi Latin Hetalia


**Deous pensé que jamás lo acabaría ****ฅ****(****๑*****д*****๑****)****ฅ****! pero finalmente**** terminé. Éste mocho One Shot va para Katrrioshkka por su cumpleaños que fue hace meses ****ヽ****(τω****ヽ****)****ﾉ****lo siento por la demora querida pero tu sabes bien que la inspiración no crece en lo árboles(?) La bella imagen de portada pertenece a la awesome Jiswing y el OC que aparece en la imagen es Violeta no Manuela como aparece en el One-Shot (El OC no me pertenece)**

**DISCLAIMER: Ningún personaje me pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores. La portada pertenece a Jiswing a quien le agredesco su buena onda para prestarme la imagen~**

**Sin advertencias ni nada más que aportar los dejo leyendo en paz**

**El ensueño de una Bella Durmiente:**

Sus párpados bajos no daban nociones de la hora.

Ella, estática, sobre la cama respiraba con dificultad, su garganta apretada apabullaba su voz insonora.

De pronto una conversación masculina se acrecentaba ingresando al mismo espacio irrumpiendo su desconcertada incertidumbre.

-Ha estado así desde un par de semanas -Explicó un chico que reconoció era su vecino Miguel.

-¿Me puedo ir ya? -Dijo hastiada una voz boliviana.

-No puedo obligarte a nada -Recordó el peruano. Se oyeron unos pasos distanciarse hasta perderse.

-El otro día comentó lo genial que sería si no despertara. Pero lo cierto es que se encuentra muy afectado -Comentó Perú.

La joven intentaba levantarse, abrir los ojos, hablar, pero nada avanzaba más allá de sus deseos.

-¿Como reaccionó Martín? -El conocido acento del ecuatoriano tan solo pronunció aquel nombre crispó el cuerpo de la chica que percibía el potente golpe agitado en su pecho al recordar esos bellos ojos celestes acompañados de tan perfecta sonrisa.

-No te imaginas lo devastado que está. No recuerdo haberlo visto así antes -Un dejo de melancolia en su tono vibró por cada palabra pronunciada por aquel vecino.

Ella, Manuela, que no comprendía nada sumaba a sus preocupaciones el desespero de no poder moverse, quería saber que estaba pasando.

-Lo mejor será llamar a un experto -Propuso Francisco.

-Los médicos no saben lo que tiene. Descartan un coma, porque sólo se encuentra dormida -Avisó.

-Ya me lo habías dicho. Yo más bien me refería a otra clase de expertos -Se explicó.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Interrogó Miguel.

-Acompañame y te lo enseño -Finalmente se retiraron del espacio dejándola sola con sus pensamientos y temores.

°°°wVw°°°

Corrieron las horas pareciendo una eternidad, asustada se mantuvo recostada de espalda sin otra opción, se esforzaba por comprender. Miguel comento que estaba así desde dos semanas...¡DOS SEMANAS! Eso era mucho tiempo y ella apenas recuperaba la consciencia.

¿Habrá sufrido algún accidente? ¿O quizás un coma? Claro que no, por lo que oyó los médicos negaban aquella posibilidad, además se encontraba cuerda. Entonces ¿La primera opción era la válida? ¿Y como fue que ocurrió algo? Tenía miedo, como casi nunca, La gran República De Chile, internacionalmente admirada en su estabilidad y en numerosos ámbitos. Manuela siempre tan fuerte y aguerrida, está vez no podía hacer nada.

De pronto sintió que le tocaban el brazo, su cuerpo no dio el Respingo sorpresivo que naturalmente habría efectuado.

-Esta helada -Dio aviso una nueva voz familiar.

Se encontraba tan inmersa en su mente que no sintió sus pasos al llegar.

-¿Me escuchás Manu? -Ese acento inconfundible alteró todos sus sentidos. Percibió una mano apoyarse en la corona de su cabeza y acariciarle dulcemente.

-Señor Argentina, necesitamos el discurso que habia preparado...Señor ¿Se encuentra bien? -Un hombre que compartía nacionalidad con el trasandino se oyó desde la puerta.

-Si che, es solo algo que me entró al ojo -Acabó diciendo para posteriormente retirarse dejándola nuevamente en soledad.

°°°wVw°°°

El sol en el cielo majestuoso se vio opacado por el boicot del espeso telón de nubes que le robaban protagonismo y que se hacían escuchar a través de las súbita lluvia que aumentaba su potencia estrellándose contra todo el que se interpusiera en su caída libre, el golpeteo constante contra el vidrio y el frío dieron alerta de lo que acontecía en el exterior de su cruel e inexplicable estado aletargado, aquel ambiente gélido se le hacia muy familiar a uno vivido hace no mucho. Poco más de un mes.

/Analepsis/

El calor que aportaban los calefactores impedía que el tiempo helado se notase aquel día de súbito invierno, a pesar del clima la chica lucía parte de sus piernas gracias a su falda de tubo corte channel, del mismo tono de está un blazer azul marino y unos perfectos zapatos negros con tacones, llevaba el cabello sujeto en una cola de caballo (coleta) con un perfecto copete que le daba un aspecto más juvenil, claro que esto nunca fue necesario, su rostro seguía siendo terso y joven.

-Relaja la postura, si te pones tensa envejecerás -Su jefa comentó en tono divertido. Tras unos segundos un hombre ingreso avisando que las visitas ya llegaban. Admiró a una mujer de fuerte presencia que ingresaba seguida de un apuesto chico rubio y de ojos celestes, con un semblante brillante que se intensificó al ver a la muchacha.

Sin decirse mucho más con sus miradas lo decían todo al momento de estrecharse las manos cordiales, por otro lado las mandatarías cuchicheaban una que otra cosa como las buenas amigas que eran. Pasarón al comedor en donde probarón delicias de los mejores chefs de la zona y en donde las miradas indómitas iban y venían más que los servicios a sus bocas.

Una vez la tediosa reunión acabó determinarón dejar la tarde libre.

-¡Chile! -La joven se detubo incredula divisando al muchacho vestido elegantemente, se ruborizo nerviosa -¿Que queri Martín?

-¿Enserio Che? ¿Solo así me vas a saludar?

-Ya te saudé denantes -Recordó apartando el rostro. El trasandino suspiró -Tu jefa me dijo que si te pedía me harías un recorrido por los alrededores.

Hiso un mohin resignada provocandole una sonrisa.

El argentino gozo de un tour improvisado y personalizado por nadie más y nadie menos que la propia chilena que se esmeró por enseñarle con mejor detalle los sectores históricos que relató ferviente, él contemplo dulcemente en silencio la excitación de la joven llena de emoción contando y enseñandole lo que ella era.

-¿Queres ir a tomar un mate? -Dijo en medio del trayecto.

-No vendemos mate habitualmente en las cafeterías -Respondió espectante a algún reproche.

-¿De verda? ¿Entonces por que no un café?

-¿Por que mejor no un té?

Un súbito escalofríos recorrió todas las vertebras del chico al recordar a cierto idiota amante de tal infusión -N-No...Yo prefiero un café -Sonrio forzado.

**V**

-¿Que te pasa? -Preguntó circunspecta la chica instalada en frente.

-¿Por que decis que me pasa algo? -Enarcó los labios nervioso, la cobardía ya comenzaba a instarlo.

-Es que estai raro poh.

-¿Como raro? -Bebió un sorbo de café.

-No sé poh, como muy callado como muy retraido, algo lejano.

-No entiendo a que te referis -Volvió a beber de su taza, intentando inhibir los nervios.

-Me hay dejado hablando sola todo el rato y no estai exacerbando tu ego desmedidamente. Algo te pasa -Sentenció. Dejó la taza ya vacía sobre su plato mirándola enmudecido consiguiendo que la incertidumbre mutara a un desesperante cosquilleo en el vientre que la atosigaba -Ya poh Martín, dí algo...

-Te quiero -Dijo sin más dejandola sin habla.

-Ha sido mucho tiempo y ya no aguanto tener que tratarte como una vecina o una amiga. Por eso decime Manu ¿Queres ser mi novia?

Estupefacta sin consumir aire le miro en silencio, al principio creyó que se trataba de una broma, pero al ver la tenacidad proyectada en sus orbes supo que no estaba jugando.

-Si, seguro. Hablando en serio...-Aún así intentaba autoconvencerse de lo contrario.

-Me estoy declarando pelotuda -Espeto exasperado como solo lo hacia cuando los nervios carcomían su actuar.

Potentemente sonrojada no gesticuló las palabras que el trasandino esperaba, de echo no fue capas de explayar sonido alguno. Martín alicaído sonrió mustio dejando caer su cabeza pesadamente y pidiendo la cuenta una vez el camarero ludió su sensible aura.

**V**

Una vez llegaron a las afueras de la casa de la joven él retuvo su mano admirando detenidamente sus facciones. Deceaba invitarlo a pasar, pero su orgullo era más fuerte, debía mantener una separación entre ellos, eso pensaba era lo correcto.

El chico cauteloso se aproximó a su rostro con el fin de besarla, algo que estuvo deceando desde hace mucho, quizas tanto que ya no lo recordaba. Manuela trémula y temerosa aparto la cara asustada, ese sería su primer beso y aunque era todo perfecto algo la retuvo. Nuevamente el orgullo dominó sus movimientos. El rubio quedó estático gracias a dolorozas punzadas en su pecho, acababa de ser rechazado por la mujer de sus sueños

/

Las lagrimas que su cuerpo no podía derramar el cielo las manaba por ella, un fuerte escozor en su pecho ardía hasta el centro de su corazón que deprimido ya no deceaba bombear, a pesar de todo lo hacia, pero muy fragilmente. ¿Cómo pudo rechazarlo? ¿Y cómo es que ahora se daba cuenta del daño que le habia hecho? Se admiraba de sí misma ¿Como era posible que gracias a que su cuerpo paralizó recién se viera obligada a meditar algo como eso?

Era buena solucionando temas económicos, evitando conflictos externos, pero sin duda si trataba con esa cosa de los líos amorosos, era una amateur sin práctica ni talento.

Comenzaba el climas de la lluvia formando un desespero para los oidos de cualquiera, aunque detestaba tal sonido de transición extenuante agradecía que lloviese tan poco en su casa, no era ciento por ciento provechoso por las sequías en verano pero al menos no se mantenía sometida a un ambiente tan deprimente en su generalidad, al menos no como...Como. Su garganta se apretó ante un recuerdo que regresaba inevitable.

/Analepsis/

Tras una semana del penoso hecho Manuela caminaba orgullosa por los amplios e infinitos corredores del recinto que en unas horas desplegaría su belleza admirando a todos los invitados con su magnífica arquitectura, no faltaba mucho para intentar demostrar toda la seriedad y compromiso que poseía consumo gente y su bienestar.

A pesar de vivir un buen momento para el país y su población en general, algo no permitía que celebrase tal estabilidad, más bien la culpa por lo acontecido con el trasandino la mantenía despierta cada noche desde entonces. La primera velada fue por comprención de las palabras que recibió. La segunda, tercera y cuarta una minuciosa revisión de sus quinta lamento y auto odio. La sexta solución del problema y séptima ataque de nervios por la opción anteriormente escogida.

A pesar de lucir radiante nadie imaginaba todos los artilugios que debió utilizar para conseguir eliminar la palpitante huella de las ojeras nublando sus facciones, sin duda está vez Manuela veneró como nunca al santísimo ser que creó el maquillaje.

-¡Chile! -Saliendo abrupta de su mente detuvo su andar, volteó descubriendo quien la invocaba.

-Hola Inglaterra -Sonrió amistosa recibiendo el mismo gesto sincero -Has llegado temprano -Añadió reparando en las casi ocho horas de adelanto.

-Sí, Mi avión se averió y para llegar debí tomar otro que salía antes -No era del todo mentira, a decir verdad su vuelo sí se canceló, pero a los tres minutos el desperfecto que evitaba su salida estuvo reparado. Él desde un principio a su piloto le pidió salir con unas horas de más. Ese era su deseo.

-Bueno, por ahora no queda mucho más que esperar ¿Gustas tomar algo de té? -Ofreció con un toque de elegancia que según ella se notó algo fingido.

-Siempre que pueda disfrutar de su grata compañía -Respondió.

La altiplánica lo guió hasta una pequeña sala pensando en como lo último que el europeo le dijo estuvo de más, un simple "Sí" habría bastado, en fin, ella no estaba familiarizada con las costumbres extranjeras.

**V**

Una vez término de servirles una de las empleadas y dejándoles en soledad el británico sacó una mano escondida a sus espaldas dejando ver un bello ramo de rosas rojas, la joven pasmada recién notaba que todo ese tiempo mantuvo una mano tras él.

-Sé que su flor nacional es roja, pero no la encontré en ninguna parte por lo que me límite a traerle éste ramo para adornar a la bella flor que vislumbró plantada frente a mi como la más delicada y hermosa -Recitó enfatizando el contenido de cada palabra, pues bien sabía que el escrito que se fue ensayando durante el trayecto se lo dedicaría a una poetisa.

pestaño perpleja sin comprender muy bien, o mejor dicho sin creerselo ¿En serio las costumbres europeas dictaban tanta galantería con las mujeres?

-Pero In-Inglaterra...No tenias que tomarte las molestias.

-No es ninguna molestia, me resulta muy placentero traerle un obsequio, y más aun con lo preciosa que luce hoy.

Ambos sonrojaron a la par desviando las miradas.

Nunca imagino lo tierno que podría resultar el rubio, siempre le observaba tratar mal a América y Francia, sin mencionar la venenosa ironía que brotaba como un recurso rico e inagotable. El inglés guió de vuelta los ojos contemplando como el rubor de sus mejillas combinaban con las flores, las cuales vio un instante convertidas en Copihues. La flor nacional de la que buscó fotos en internet. Hay estaba frente a él, la chica que le atraía hace unos años, protagonista de cuantos lujuriosos y adictivos sueños en sus noches más desoladas y compañera imaginaria cuando llevaba alguna mujer sin rostro a su lecho.

Le había obsequiado flores, alagado con frases bonitas, ya no podía arrepentirse. Sin premeditarlo más se arrimó lo suficiente para notar su desconcierto, abrazándola por la cintura con un brazo hasta ludir los cuerpos escondidos tras las ropas, con la otra mano contuvo su cara gentil para ayudarse hasta eliminar todo vacío entre los labios de ambos.

-¡Hola Manu me dijieron que estabas aq... -La animosa voz de apagó sin fuerzas. Quien mejor que ella conocía ese acento tan marcado, despertando del espasmo se separó empujándolo del pecho dejando caer las rosas.

-¿Fl-flores?

-Me impresiona lo inteligente que te has vuelto Argentina -El británico espetó molesto por el acertado comentario y la fatídica interrupción.

-Martín, no es lo que parece...

-¡QUE NO ES LO QUE PARECE! ¿ME VITE CARA DE BOLUDO?

-Pero Martín...

-¡Y CON ESTE PELUDO! ¿PUDO HABER SIDO CUALQUIERA PERO PORQUE ESTÉ?

-¿Me vai a dejar hablar o me vaya a interrumpir todo el rato?

-NO QUIERO QUE ME DIGAS NINGUNA MIERDA, YA LO ENTENDÍ TODO -En una posesión furiosa de sus sentidos lanzó al británico una canasta(cesta) que cargaba -SOY UN BOLUDO POR TRAERTE UN REGALO -Confesó dolido apartando la vista para salir corriendo.

Temblorosa reaccionó unos segundos tarde, pero antes de poder ir en su búsqueda el agarré de Arthur en su muñeca no le permitió avanzar.

-No merece que vallas tras él ¿Viste cómo me tiró esa cosa? Es sólo un bruto insensible y mal educ... -Se detuvo en seco tragando nervioso ante la mirada dolida que le dedicó la chica del cuerpo trémulo -Aquí la única bruta insensible, soy yo -Dijo con tono de voz delicado y lastimado mientras intentaba liberarse desesperada del agarré -Sueltame Inglaterra.

-¡Claro que no! No dejaré que te humilles de esa manera...

-¡POR LA CRESTA INGLATERRA SUELTAME DE UNA PUTA VEZ! -Voceo con fiereza dejando al europeo anonadado y logrando que la dejará

Corrió por todos lados si hallarle, sin noticias, sin esperanzas, ya no podría revindicarse cómo planeó hacerlo las noches anteriores, ya no podría decírselo, el valor que junto en su insomnio escapó asustado ante tanta algarabía de un litigio mal comprendido, era absurdo y lamentable, para Manuela ya no existían posibilidades.

/

Unos pasos impetuosos se paseaban a las afueras de la alcoba y cuchicheos inentendibles regaban incertidumbre por doquier. Tras unos agonizantes minutos de suspenso finalmente pudo percibir ruidos ingresar a la habitación.

-Parece muito lida (Se ve muy pálida).

-Francisco no entiende lo que dices -Comentó la voz del peruano.

-Eso es porque no somos vecinos -Luciano respondio en castellano pero con su característico acento portugués.

-Olá Manu. Você pode me ouvir? (¿Puedes escucharme?) -Hablo atento a cualquier reacción.

-Ella tampoco te va a entender Lu -Miguel Suspiró.

El brasileño concentrado poso su mano en la corona de la delicada cabeza de la muchacha. Tras unos minutos se apartó circunspecto -Vamos -Dijo encaminandose hacia la salida.

-¿Pero a dónde? -Interrogó el ecuatoriano.

Luciano se detuvo a mirarlo en la puerta -A tomar una Caipiriha y luego a la reunión.

-¿Pero y Manu? -Reprochó el vecino.

-En este caso no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Nadie más que ella determinara su despertar, si es qué lo tiene-Explico mustio.

**V**

Por más que las palabras retumbaban en eco dentro de su cabeza no les encontraba sentido. Ella quería estar de pie, beber agua, contemplar la lluvia, gritar y reprocharle a todo el mundo lo absurdo de su conclusión, definitivamente no estaba inmersa en un sueño, más bien otro condición la sometía a la nada, y nadie se daba cuenta de ello. Un nudo en su helada garganta dolía, su respiración se entre cortaba y aunque deceaba echarse al llanto, sus ojos no soltaban lagrimas. El poco oxígeno domaba su pensar hasta que finalmente su conciencia nubló por completo.

**V**

Se sentó respirando desesperada por la falta de aire, abrió los ojos notandose en su habitación, escrutó el entorno quedando paralizada, ahí estaba su cama y su cuerpo inerte sobre el lecho, se levanto inestable acercándose a sí misma con una apariencia apagada, trago nerviosa acercando su mano sobre sus morados labios y nariz percatandose de que no respiraba, la Manuela dormida parecía más bien una muñeca de porcelana. Rauda tomó el pulso del cuello que resultó ser inexistente, no podía negarlo, ella misma lo acababa de corroborar, estaba muerta. Toco su asustado rostro helado.

-¿Soy, soy un fantasma? -Preguntó al aire, aunque claro, no hubo contestación alguna. Aterrada salió corriendo por los infinitos pasillos ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? No lo comprendia. Era la primera vez que le ocurría algo así a un país y aquello la afligía.

Intentaba rememorar su ultimo recuerdo, algo que pudiese ser el factor detonante pero solo recordaba la inmensa culpa que la atosigó toda la semana tras la estresante reunión en la que el argentino la ignoró por completo y el inglés incómodo miraba la hora cada tanto después del fatal acontecimiento...

¿Fatal? Se detuvo analizando el vocablo que su mente acabase de pronunciar.

Sí, efectivamente, aquella vez el dolor en su pecho se acumuló creando un fuerte escozor en todo su ser, a tal punto que cada hálito pareció una estocada en su vientre, era como si muriera de dolor. Recordó desmayarse en algún sitio de su casa cayendo derrotada y cansada, ya no deseaba despertar, tanto sufrimiento acumulado ya no era sostenible, y menos con uno nuevo a tajo abierto.

Detenida como una estatua cerro los ojos, ya lo había comprendido.

Cuando regreso a su alcoba pestaño perpleja al ver su colcha vacía, toco su cuello sin pulso -Mierda... -Rápidamente recorrió todos los rincones posibles hasta dar con una camilla que salia deprisa por la puerta principal, corrió entre el grupo de paramédicos reconociendose en medio -¡Maldita sea, despierta Manuela! -Se pidio desesperada viendo como la subían a una ambulancia e intentaban reanimarla con electroshock. -¡Vamos, tienes que despertar, no puedes dormir para siempre! -Se decía a sí misma sin respuesta.

Uno, dos, tres toques y no reanimaba, El pensar en que realmente estaba muerta la aterraba -¡Despierta, Manuela abre los ojos!...Por favor... -Su voceo se apagó suave ante las lágrima que comenzaban a brotar de sus orbes, tapó su boca con ambas manos sin creerselo, los hombres empezaban a darse por vencidos.

Cayó débil, sus piernas endebles perdían fuerzas.

-...Señores lo intetamos...Pero me temo que ya...No va a despertar -Finalizó el profesional màs experimentado apagando el desfribilador. La chica contempló aquello temblorosa.

-Nuestra nación está muerta. Ah-aah así que, pido un minuto de silencio...-Sentenció mustio.

La jóven negó con la cabeza, se rehusaba, porque estaba ahí presente, plenamente consciente y no se quedaría mirando como la enterraban o peor aún que antes de eso la abrieran en una cruel e inutil autopsia. Se paro inestable tirándose sobre su cadáver zamarreadose con fuerza -¡POR LA CHUCHA DESPIERTÁTE, NO QUIERO ESTAR MUERTA NO PUEDO DEJARLOS SOLOS, ELLO, MI GENTE ME NECESITA Y NO VOY A DESCANZAR HASTA QUE TODO ESTE EN ORDEN¡ ¡¿ME ESCUCHANTE WEONA?! ¡ASÍ QUE PARA LA RAJA DE UNA PUTA VEZ Y ARREGLA LAS WEAS COMO TENDRIAI QUE HABERLO HECHO HACE TIEMPO! -Se auto recriminó sin dejar de agitarse.

-Hay que llamar a la clínica para que avisen al estado y nos digan que hacer en este caso -El triste hombre avisó a uno de sus colegas que salió para notificar a las autoridades.

-¡AHH! ¡MANUELA YA PO'H ESTOY VIVA! -Suplicó golpeando el pecho de su cuerpo frustrada por la situación, las lágrimas manaban descontroladas entres los potentes sollozos que no se molestaba en acallar.

-Oigan ¿Está llorando? -Alertó a los profesionales uno del grupo apuntando el palido cadaver. La chica desconsolada se echo a llorar en su frío pecho sintiendo un repentino e insoportable calor en todo su ser, hasta el punto de hacerla gritar de dolor por la quemazón que ardía abrupta.

Desesperada se removió levantándose hasta quedar sentada respirando agitada, contempló sobre la camilla a los hombres mirándola con ojos como platos.

-...Usted no tenia pulso -Informó uno.

-Tampoco reaccionó con el desfibridor -Apoyó otro. Algo aturdida tocó su rostro gélido, bajo la palma hasta su cuello reparando en el débil pulso palpitante.

-¡Pero la dimos por muerta! -Uno de ellos alcanzó nervioso.

-¿Que haremos? Ya hemos llamado para dar alerta, en este momento debe ser noticia internacional -Comento otro pasmado ante la mirada anonadada que le dedicó la joven zombie.

-¡Espere señorita! -Pidio un paramédico viéndola salir a toda prisa ignorándolo por completo. Sus piernas se enrredaban entre sí al ingresar a su hogar contemplando a una de sus empleadas temblando con solo verla -Esta bien señorita...Gracias al cielo...

Manu la ignoro más preocupada de prender la tv con la fatídica noticia circulado por doquier e interrumpiendo en la cotidiana programación. Tomó las llaves de su auto y salio olvidadando toda ley de tránsito necesitaba llegar prontamente, conocía todas las consecuencias que implicaba lo ocurrido sin contar como todos estarían preocupados, todos incluso..

Trago asustada temiendo que él la odiase, eso era algo que no podría soportar, ya que si eso ocurría sabía volvería a desfallecer.

Prendió la radio sin necesidad de sintonizar el dial -(...) Y la noticia se ha masificado rápidamente creado impactó mundial. Es, al parecer de este locutor el día más trágico en la historia de nuestro país, el día en que perdemos nuestra identidad, el día en que perece un fragmento de nuestras almas, el día en que nuestra querida Chile nos deja(...) -La penumbra en la voz del hombre y sus sentidas palabras formaron un par de gruesos hilos de lágrimas surcando desde sus ojos al vacío, no sabía que hacer, ni siquiera la idea de donde acudir.

-(...) Recordemos que los países se reunirían hoy en la Moneda por la reunión improvisada a causa del estado de nuestra querida Chile. Sin embargo, con lo anunciado hace unos minutos más que buscar solución al problema será una emotiva y masiva despedida para nuestra Bella durmiente que vivirá en un ensueño eternos.

Aunque el trasandino no deceara nada de ella como vecino se veria en la obligación de estar presente. Sin planificar mucho más se aventuro en adelantar los autos de la gente que esa tarde volvía antes a sus casas. El ámbito laboral estaba cancelado gracias al duelo que se vivía en el territorio.

°°°vWv°°°

Ya reunidos e instalados en sus respectivos lugares, todos los paises cabeza agacha paseaban por los senderos en algún punto perdido en sus cabezas recolectando recuerdos que mutaban en pensamientos llenos de logística.

-¿Alguien no deberia decir algo? -Interrumpió la voz del estonio haciendo eco en el calmo silencio.

-¿Que ya no lo estas haciendo? -Estados Unidos con voz apagada respondió casi por inercia.

-Umh ¿Y si hacemos un minuto de silencio? -Comentó Gales incómodo por el ambiente fúnebre que flotaba.

-Ya hemos estado callados un buen rato -Escocia término la frase bufando.

Las puerta del reflexivo panorama se abrieron en par, los países de removieron incómodos al apreciar al último que faltaba.

-¿Donde estabas? -Inquirió la belga musitando al chico acomodándose a su costado.

-Estaba tomando una siesta y de pronto cuando me despertaron...-Sus verdes ojos se humedecieron -Mi pequeña bebé ya nos habia dejado -Las dolorosas palabras punzaron en los corazones de los presentes rememorando cada instante que compartieron con la nación caída.

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe haciendo chillar de imprevisto a unos cuantos.

Algunos quedaron boquiabiertos, otros perplejos. Las reacciones fueron diversas.

-N-necesitó hablar con...

-¡MANUUU! -El boliviano fue el primero en reaccionar lanzando lejos su silla y corriendo hasta la chilena abrazándola entre lagrimones.

Perpleja no supo que decir ante tal inesperado cariño de su vecino, pero tras comprender que no estaba imaginando nada le devolvió el gesto.

-¡¿No era que estabas...- El paraguayo calló desconcertado y sorprendido.

-Mala hierba nunca muere dicen algunos -Australia comentó en tono de broma pero eso no lo protegió de los peligrosos rayos uv escapando desde los ojos de la muchacha hasta su exotica piel.

Lo único que irrumpía ese desconcertado silencio eran los sollozos de alegría de su vecino, y el sonido de las patas de dos sillas arrastrándose a la par hacia atrás en el momentos en que el argentino y británico se pusieron de pie. Ambos se excrutaron fulminandose con las iris.

-Necesito hablar contigo Martín -Trago nerviosa notando la mirada de todos los presentes pulsando sobre su persona. El nombrado demoró en captar el mensaje debidamente, pero una vez lo hizo se acercó a la chica que fue soltada de a poco por Julio.

Bajo a la incertidumbre de las naciones y sus cuchicheos la chica lo guió a la primera habitación que diviso siendo esta irónicamente el último lugar donde se vieron antes del incidente.

La joven quería hablarle y decirle tanto, pero sus palabras se agolpaban camino a sus cuerdas vocales y las ideas se enredaban en éstas apretando su garganta lo que le producía un desespero que inundaba sus ojos de lágrimas, o al menos eso deceaba pensar ella, porque la simple verdad se resumía en la dura mirada que el trasandino se esforzaba y casi obligaba a portar.

-Martín...

-¿No deberías haberte traído al cejon? -Apartó el rostro desdeñoso.

-Ya me estai interrumpiendo de nuevo -Se quejo.

-Vos te quedaste callada.

Al tanto de que eso los llevaría a otro litigio enmudecieron sin saber que decirse. Las palabras estaban de más, pero en una situación como aquella eran necesarias.

-Martín.

-Manu.

Ambos se nombraron a la vez creando algo de incomodidad.

-Hablá vos primero.

-N-no dale tú no más.

El chico le dedico una mirada cansada e impaciente que heló su sangre -Ma-Martín... -Agachó la cabeza nerviosa jugueteando con sus dedos -Sobre, sobre no que pasó en otro día... -Trago en seco apenas oyó el feroz bufido que emanó de lo más profundo del muchacho.

-De verdad no es lo que pensai, él fue quien me beso yo realmente no lo esperaba y...Creó que no supe como actuar.

-Como siempre lo hacés conmigo, siendo ruda -Espetó molesto.

-Sabi que no puedo hacer eso.

-De seguro no boluda, si estas enamorada de él -Sentenció.

Fruncio el ceño molesta -¿Que no te dai cuenta? No puedo porque él es Inglaterra. Si me hago problemas con los europeos entonces jamás podré demostrar que soy una nación respetable. Y por ende tampoco desarrollada.

-¡¿Y POR QUE MIERDA ES TAN IMPORTANTE SER DESARROLLADOS?!

-¡POR QUE SOLO ENTONCES MI GENTE SE SENTIRÍA ORGULLOSA DE VIVIR EN MI Y ME QUERRIAN EN VEZ DE ODIARME! -La muchacha tan sólo permitió a sus lágrimas escapar comenzó a sollozar tapando su rostro con las manos molesta con ella misma por lo débil que estaba demostrando ser.

-Nadie te odia Manu -Trato de consolarla.

-Mucha de mi gente sí -Respondió frágil.

-Eso es porque son unos pelotudos inmaduros que no son capaces de apreciar todo lo que hacés por su bien. Pero a diferencia de ellos hay muchos que te adoran y muchas veces son los que más te conocen y saben de tu historia.

Quito las manos de su cara -Si claro, muéstrame uno siquiera -Desafió solo para llevarle la contraria. El joven tomo sus manos llamando su atención para que viese la sonrisa cálida que le ofrecía -Yo te quiero Chile, y conozco todo de ti, mejor que cualquiera.

Manuela ruborizó de golpe advirtiendo el calor en su rostro que era inevitable no percibiera los cristalinos ojos de su vecino. No obstante, algo muy característico de ella siempre fue priorizar a su orgulloso antes que nada, y nadie -Si, seguro te creó. Ahora ¿Me vai a soltar o vai a esperar a convertirte en santo? -Rezongo haciendo un despreció.

-Tan amorosa como siempre -Comento el rubio con una risa tensa cogiendo más firme sus manos.

-Aunque supongo que si me enamoré de vos fue incluso con esta faceta de bruja... -Explicó calmado.

-¡REPITE ESO! -Desafió encolerizada notando como su actuar lo divertía -¿sabés che? No te presionaré más -Dejo sus manos delicadamente a los costados.

-Esperaré hasta que sepás lo que sentís por mí...Por ahora me conformo con verte despierta -Le sonrió con dulzura caminando hacia la salida -¡Espera Martín!

El aludido volteo hacia ella.

-Yo ya lo entiendo, siempre lo supe pero no sabia que lo sabia.

Enarco una ceja confuso ante la extraña explicación de algo que no entendía que. Manuela bajo la vista al suelo con el cuerpo tenso pero trémulo, con nervios y vergüenza -Y-yo...Yo...Yo me...Yo...

-¿Tú?

-Dejame terminar po'h.

Martín comprendió que lo mejor era dejarla explayarse, aunque no estuviera avanzando mucho intentaba entenderse con él y eso era algo que no pasaba muy seguido, por decir que pasaba.

-Yo... -Respiro hondo recordando las largas noches en vela que paso pensando precisamente en las palabras que pronunciaría y como lo haria -Yo, cuando me dijiste..."Eso" el otro día después de ir a tomar té, me asusté, porque, de alguna forma "eso" era demaciado perfecto...-Sus mejillas ruborizaron furiosas -Y también temía que "eso" fuera una simple venganza de tu parte por algo del pasado. Po-por eso te rechace..No pude dormir toda esa semana pensando en lo tonta que fui al negarme a"eso" ante la posibilidad de haber sido cierto y, para cuando fue la junta con las naciones aquí, lo "otro" con Inglaterra pasó, jamas imagine que él hiciera eso, se supone que tomaríamos el té nada más. Pero hizo lo "otro" y llegaste tu y paso lo que paso...-Se detuvo a mirarlo y notar el brillo refulgente de sus ó la vista a la nada -Una vez estuve sola termine llorando como nunca, las penas acumuladas se avivaron con este nuevo daño y fue entonces cuando deceé no saber nada de nada y en lo posible dormir para siempre... Y eso fue de alguna forma lo que ocurrió, no podía despertar, paso una semana y recobre la conciencia, no así la movilidad de mi cuerpo, estaba en un terrible parálisis...

-Pero te dieron por muerta Manu ¿Como?

-Sali de mi cuerpo, me desdoble...Pero pude revertir las cosas.

-Osea que de verda moriste...-Palidecio.

-Todo esto se debió a una sola cosa... Pensé que me odiaba y que esta vez era real, no inducido, ahora si que tenias un motivo para hacerlo y eso me aterró -Se detuvo en seco reparando en como había dicho todo, inclusive lo que se prometió no diría.

-Manu... -El argentino la abrazo alterando su pensar, tímida imitó su gésto -...Te, te quiero, Martín... -Dijo avergonzada. Él se separó acariciando su mejilla. Ella suavizó su semblante viendo como su vecino se aproximaba cauto, de alguna forma esperaba que ella volviese a apartar su rostro, pero grande fue su sorpresa al sentirla inclinarse hacia adelante y la misma Manuela acortando la brecha que los separaba para mantenerse unidos por siempre.

**N/A: Cursi, lo sé (****｡****ㅅ****｡****) pero a ustedes les gusta así que bien :3 Ojala lo hayas disfrutado Katrrioshkka 3 ahhg buanoh nada más que decir, ojala les haga gustado. Pronto continuaré con el fic de los Mochis y el de Cupido así que pacienciapara las que lo leen y a las que no, pues hagan como que no leyeron eso xD. Muchos bechotes nenas y nenes~**


End file.
